


A Slow Descent

by suchlostcreatures (godfmischief)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brodinsons, Feels, Gen, Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, scene introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfmischief/pseuds/suchlostcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a descent into madness, if survivable at all.</p><p>The first time he faced it, he allowed himself to fall with the wretched determination of one who had given up. Given up on hope; on family; on himself. </p><p>The second time, he knew what lay in wait. And he clutched at life like a man drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Descent

**Author's Note:**

> AN: THOR 2 SPOILER WARNING! This fic was inspired by a gifset I first posted on the God of Mischief tumblr page (godofmischief-dot-org.tumblr.com) featuring the scene where Loki is nearly sucked into a blackhole on Svartalfheim. It covers the moment from Loki and Thor's POV.
> 
> For some reason through the course of writing this, I chose not to use names, but I hope you'll figure that in each section the perspective changes from one brother to the next.

 

 

  
**(A Slow Descent**  was inspired by [this gifset](http://godofmischief-dot-org.tumblr.com/post/68254701628/it-was-a-descent-into-madness-if-survivable-at) (words and gifset were my own) and also [this gifset](http://lokiofasgard.tumblr.com/post/68242423408/new-thor-2-trailer-x).)

The Void was a descent into madness, if survivable at all. The first time he found himself suspended over it, he allowed himself to fall with the wretched determination of one who had given up. Given up on hope; on family; on himself.

Resigned and infallibly stubborn, he would sooner drop into that kaleidoscopic abyss than face his wrong-doings and accept his mistakes. Sooner slip through a crack in the cosmos than be burdened by the weight of his once-father's disappointment. He who had already begun to mourn, knowing it made no difference if his 'son' fell or held strong; he was dead to him either way.

The second time he faced the Void, he knew what lay in wait. Beyond the swirling darkness lurked an all-consuming horror. He had been touched by it once, and the terrors of that dark caress still caused him to wake with silent screams upon his lips. The tendrils of its power still tainted his soul with its ink black stain. To fall into that abyss again…

_No no no no no please no!_

The Void pulled at him, dragging him deeper through the rift; determined to draw him into the horror of its being once more. He reached out, clutching helplessly at life like a man drowning. Reaching for hands that could never hope to hold him fast against the biting darkness that lay in wait. Hands that no longer cared to try.

He opened his mouth, releasing the scream he'd kept silent for so long.

 

 

 

 

 

******************************************* *******************************************

A cry tore through the air and he turned to see his brother; drawn up into a Void that had ripped into being before them. His brother; face wild with fear, hands stretched before him, grasping… Seeking a lifeline that would anchor him. Finding none.

_No no no no no please no! I cannot lose my brother like this again!_

In strange slow-motion horror he staggered forward, a cry of anguish tearing free of his throat; ignorant to all else but his brother's frantic plea. He watched the cloudy darkness swirl around him, dragging him deeper. Those long pale outstretched fingers straining desperately for his own.

So much had changed between them, so many hateful things that could not be undone. Through this journey he had tried to find glimpses of the brother he'd once known, searching his eyes for truth behind the quips; for sincerity in those fleeting moments when he let go his supercilious facade. But still he'd remained no closer to knowing. How could he separate truth from lies when for centuries he'd believed both in equal measures?

But he saw it all now in a blinding instant. This pain, this grief - his brother's fractured soul flayed bare before him. His want to live. To finish this mission. To make amends. He saw it in the way his brother reached out in desperation. No longer hopeless in the thought of living, but helpless at the thought of death.

They had both been duped. In their own ways. They had both been misused. He understood that now. And even if he didn't - even if the animosity between them could not be overcome, he would not let his brother go like this a second time. He had failed him once. He would not do so again.

Without hesitation he swung Mjolnir in tight circles at his side; faster and faster, summoning the energy required to launch into the air. And then he threw his hammer skywards, the momentum carrying him up in a sweeping arc. Like a juggernaut he shot through the Void, catching Loki in a mid-flight tackle as he passed, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Safe. Blessedly safe.

 

 

 

******************************************* *******************************************

Picking himself up from the ground on legs that weren't entirely steady, the darker one shot a look to his brother; expecting blame or a jest at his expense. But his brother merely grinned wide; affection and relief blazing in his eyes.

He laughed in surprise and relief of his own, although the sound came out a strangled sob and before he quite knew it he was being swept into a crushing bear hug; as brief as it was ferocious. And then he was released; just enough for his brother to grab his neck with one mighty palm in a familiar gesture of old, and press his forehead against his own.

For once, he didn't fight his brother's affection. Instead he stood with hands balled into fists at his side and his eyes closed. Silently fighting to regain the calm that had been torn from him in desperation and fear. Silently giving thanks to the comfort his brother offered. And then he realised his brother trembled just as much as he - that the horror of the abyss had been just as strong for one has it had been for the other.

"I'm fine, you big oaf." He muttered, though for once his soft-spoken words lacked their spite.

His brother pulled back from the impromptu embrace and flashed a grin. "That's the sincerest statement I've heard you make yet!"

The words, however trivial, were a balm to them both. He  _was_  fine. Whatever madness had plagued him - it was over. Whatever pain and loss they had both suffered - it was behind them now. The past would not be repeated. They were brothers, by bond if not by blood. And it was nigh time for the rift between them to close.

 

* * *

 

 **END NOTE** : I hope this story made sense, I wrote it in a midnight rush of inspiration! This scene took place so fast in the movie, it was almost over-looked. But it was extremely important and I'm so glad it wasn't one of the scenes that was cut. Why did Loki spare his brother in the end when he had the power (and position) to strip him of his powers and imprison him - or worse? Well I'm sure for all the things Loki says and does, he loves his brother. And although the movie sped by too long to linger on this scene, I'm sure it counted for something in Loki's mind at the end.


End file.
